Marvel vs DC: Titans Collide
by TheGamerKnight
Summary: Tony Stark has created a portal to the DC Universe, and the ultimate battle between the Marvel and DC universes begins. In Gotham City, the ultimate battle of the titans takes place: Justice League vs. Avengers, Teen Titans vs. Young Avengers, Good vs. Good, Evil vs. Evil. Who's side are you on?
1. Chapter 1: Other Worlds

CHAPTER I: OTHER WORLDS

 _New York City, New York, Planet Earth, Earth-616_

Tony Stark had always been one for technology. Even since he was a little boy, computers fascinated him. His father, Howard, had been one of the most revolutionary scientists the world had ever seen. Or at least, that world. There were other worlds. He had been certain of that. He and the Avengers had never been to one...but there was one that particularly fascinated him. Apparently, it was called _New Earth_. Someone from that world had come to Stark's Earth. All he saw was...a red blur...

He was currently working on a portal. A portal that would take him to that Earth. _All I need to do is replicate the portal that brought that thing here_ , thought Tony. He looked around. He was proud of himself. Stark had saved the world time and time again with the Iron Man armor. It was difficult for him to think that it had all started when he was captured.

After hours and hours of work, he had done it. Stark had created a portal to a different world. He couldn't believe it. Tony had a good reason not to believe it. He had no idea if the portal even worked. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and called the Avengers. If something happened to him, he would probably need backup.

"Cap? Natalia? Spidey?" None of the Avengers answered. Then he heard a beep. It was a text from Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man. The text read _What do you need?_ Stark began to rapidly type a few words on his phone, specifically the words _Come to the tower._ He texted every other Avenger the same thing. By noon, Captain America, the Black Widow, Spider-Man, Thor, the Vision, and Ant-Man had arrived at the Avengers Tower.

"It's done," said Iron Man, "The portal is finished." None of them believed him. "Alright," he said, "Stand back." The Avengers did as he said, fearful of what would happen if the portal turned on. Relentlessly, Tony pushed the red button and opened the portal. A purple hole appeared in the middle of the portal, and expanded to a height almost three times that of Stark. Reluctant to go inside the portal, the Avengers simply stood there for a few moments. "I'll go first," said the Captain. Slowly and carefully, Steve Rogers entered the violet wormhole, disappearing. "Where is he?" said Thor. "Who the hell cares?" said Ant-Man, "Let's go after him!" They did. One after the other, each of the Avengers entered the portal, except Tony. Before entering the portal, Stark put on his Iron Man armor. On the shoulder of the armor, there were two things, a word and a number: Mark 42. After his armor was fully operational, the Iron Man entered the portal, leaving an unexplainable purple portal in the middle of Avengers Tower, where everyone could see it.

 _Gotham City, Gotham, Planet Earth, New Earth_

The Batman stood on a gargoyle high above Gotham City. He waited anxiously for Jim Gordon to light the Bat-signal, but for three hours, it didn't come on. Afterwards, the signal was finally lit. He jumped off the gargoyle, extending his cape as he did so, and glided towards the roof of the G.C.P.D. Gordon was waiting for him there. While he was gliding, he thought deeply about the reason Bruce Wayne became Batman. Not a day went by when he didn't think about it. His parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, were shot and killed in an alley, and Gotham's hope died with them. For years, the city was hopeless. Bruce had taken the mantle of the Batman to make sure that no one else suffered what he had suffered.

When Batman arrived at the G.C.P.D, he let go of his cape, and landed on the roof. Gordon almost fell of his feet in surprise. He was expecting Batman's arrival, but at the same time, he wasn't.

"Jesus Christ," said Gordon, "You scared me for a second."

"I noticed," said the Dark Knight, "What's the trouble?"

"One of my units spotted a weird-looking robot flying over the city. No idea who or what it is. We hoped you might look into it."

"Thanks, Jim." Batman dove off of the building, and when he was about 3 feet from the ground, he extended his cape in order to land softly. He heard the roaring of an engine, and jumped high into the air. The Batmobile appeared out of nowhere, and Batman landed in the cockpit. He accelerated and headed straight towards the location of the "robot," as Gordon had called it. When he approached the location, Batman ejected out of the Batmobile, and the car came to a screeching halt. At first, the Caped Crusader saw nothing. He looked around. There was nothing to be found. What robot?

Suddenly, he heard a beeping noise. He pulled out his grapnel gun and soared into the air, grappling onto a nearby rooftop. He stood on a building, and a shining red and gold figure stood in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" it said. Wayne stared at the figure in slight disbelief. Not because of the man, but because the man had no idea who Bruce was. He lowered his head slightly, and in a serious, deep voice, he gave his usual reply: "I'm Batman."


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies

CHAPTER II: ENEMIES

There were more of them. It wasn't just the odd robot-thing. There was a Viking-like being with a hammer, too. There were others. A red-haired woman with a black suit, a star-spangled soldier, an insane-looking red-costumed freak with a spider on his chest and back, yet another robot (this one green and red with a yellow gem-like object on his forehead), and another red-costumed freak with a helmet.

"I'm Iron Man," said the robot, "And these are Spider-Man, Captain America, the Vision, Thor, Ant-Man, and Black Widow."

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Batman, "Where did you come from?"

"Well, I think this is an alternate Earth. We're from Earth-616. I assume this is New Earth?"

"Yes...now leave. You don't belong here."

"Relax, Bat-freak..."

The Dark Knight clenched his fists upon hearing those words. He did not like being called "Bat-freak." Only villains called him that, and villains of his world, at that. He had been used to it, but this was different. After various seconds, Batman had decided that these were not allies. These were enemies.

Batman grabbed a small ball from one of the pockets in his utility belt, and threw it down on the ground, enveloping him in a cocoon of smoke. "Where'd he go?" said the one called "Ant-Man." Meanwhile, Batman leaped off of the building into an alley. _I have to call the others_ , he thought, _before they find me_. He tapped a few buttons on his wrist, and called Barbara Gordon, the commissioner's daughter. "Oracle," he said, "Send Tim and Dick. I'm going to need some help. Different dimension. Don't ask."

Iron Man started looking for him. He would've used his infrared vision, but for some reason, it wouldn't work on alternate Earths. The Marvel heroes spread out and began a search for the Bat-Man.

Batman had been hiding in the sewers. It wasn't his preferred hiding place, but what choice did he really have then? He heard a knocking on the manhole cover, and according to his Detective Vision, it was Tim Drake. Robin. Of course, Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, was standing beside him. He exited the sewer system. "What's up Bruce?" said Grayson.

"Quiet, Dick," said the Crusader.

"Well, someone's grumpy today..."

"Aliens from another Earth have come. We're under attack."

"Well then," interrupted Robin, "Isn't this a job for the Justice League?"

"Clark's busy, Diana won't get here in time, Hal's at Oa, and Barry's busy with Thawne."

Batman heard a beeping noise. "GET DOWN!" Robin, Nightwing, and Batman evaded in different directions, narrowly avoiding being obliterated by one of Iron Man's laser beams. Batman tapped a few buttons on his wrist, summoning the Batmobile almost immediately. He again pressed a few more buttons, revealing weapons on the Batmobile. The LED lights turned crimson, indicating that the Batmobile was ready for battle. Batman got in the car, and began to fire at Iron Man. He used his .44mm cannon to take out Iron Man. Stark went flying and crashed into a nearby building. Thor was enraged and began waving his hammer. Batman prepared the Batmobile's weapons. "Bring it," he said.


	3. Chapter 3: Desperate Measures

CHAPTER III: DESPERATE MEASURES

Batman began to shoot at every one of the hostiles. Normally, he would not use this form of brutality, but he still doubted that they were people. Clearly, the red and green robot wasn't (Batman didn't actually know who he was, so he just assumed he was the Vision). Thor was a god, so his no-killing rule didn't really apply to Thor. "Take cover!" yelled Captain America. The aliens did so, except Thor. Thor waved his hammer and launched it towards the Batmobile.

Batman pressed a button on the Batmobile which activated its thrusters, enabling it to dodge the hammer. Thor fell to the ground, forgetting that his hammer allowed him to fly. Iron Man was tired of playing games. "That's it," he said "I'm taking this to another level." He pointed the palm of his left land towards a nearby building, shooting a laser at the once proud skyscraper and tumbling it to the ground. "No!" exclaimed the Batman. He threw a smoke pellet directly at the Avengers, enveloping them in smoke. By the time the smoke cleared, Batman, Robin and Nightwing were already gone. "I'm initiating Protocol Dementia," Batman said to Nightwing. "Are you insane!?" exclaimed Dick Grayson, "You're gonna let the Joker loose?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Like hell you do! We can take them."

"We couldn't now. Desperate times call for desperate measures, Dick." Nightwing stayed silent for about three minutes, then spoke again: "Are you really sure you want to do this, Bruce?"

"Positive."

 _Arkham Asylum, Arkham Island, Gotham City_

Batman couldn't believe himself. He was about to let the Joker, the one who paralyzed Barbara Gordon, killed Jason Todd and Sarah Essen, and tormented him for his entire career, loose in Gotham. Batman stopped in front of a cell, two guards standing by the door. The guard on the left nodded his head at Batman, and the Dark Knight reluctantly opened the cell door. Inside sat the Joker, the maniacal criminal mastermind that had been a bane upon Gotham for years. "Hey Bats," he said, "What brings you here."

"I need your help," said Batman. The Joker laughed. That was almost literally the funniest thing he had heard in his life.

"Help with what?"

"I need you to help me take care of a few aliens."

"Really Bats? Isn't this a job for your Justice League friends?"

"They're busy."

"Alright, Bats." The Joker smiled for a second. "And if I betray you?"

"I'll beat the living hell out of you."


End file.
